wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Tomb
Someone found a Old Tomb of a Nirvana Stage practitioner called Master of the Tomb in the Sky Flame Mountain near Yan City. This Nirvana Stage practitioner had set up an energy seal outside the old tomb. Only a few Advanced Manifestation Stage practitioners could break it.Old Tomb:【WDQK】Chapter 160 – Sky Flame Mountain Range Inside some rooms are protected with force fields.Old Tomb:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden Windfall It is mentioned that it also contains the Extreme Yin Dragon Saliva and maybe a Nirvana Heart. Such an event created a lure that was strong enough to draw in even members of the Four Great Clans.Old Tomb:【WDQK】Chapter 155 – The Old Tomb The old tomb is extremely spacious, there were numerous complicated and intercrossing tunnels.Resources Found:【WDQK】Chapter 170 – Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers There is also a main hall. This room is better defended and has also better resources. This room contained 6 Soul Treasures.Main Hall:【WDQK】Chapter 171 – The Six Soul Treasures There was also a room with the coffin of the Nirvana Stage practitioner. It contained the Nirvana Heart. In the coffin was a text inscribed. "During my life, I’ve advanced to the Nirvana stage through the power of Yin and Yang. What I’ve left behind requires Yin and Yang to understand. And if Yin and Yang do not come together, one would definitely be destroyed."Coffin:【WDQK】Chapter 177 – Nirvana Heart History Story Location The Old Tomb is located in the Sky Flame Mountain near Yan City.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 160 – Sky Flame Mountain Range Rooms *A room with Pure Yuan Pills.A room with Pure Yuan Pills:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden WindfallA room with Pure Yuan Pills:【WDQK】Chapter 170 – Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers *A room with Demon Spirits.A room with Demon Spirits:【WDQK】Chapter 170 – Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers *A Main Hall with 6 Soul Treasures.Soul Treasures:【WDQK】Chapter 171 – The Six Soul Treasures *A room with Symbol Puppets.Symbol Puppets:【WDQK】Chapter 174 – Symbol Puppet *A room with Elixirs.Elixirs:【WDQK】Chapter 175 – Middle Ranked Symbol Puppet *A room with a coffin.Coffin:【WDQK】Chapter 176 – Sea of Fire Defences *Seal on the tomb. Only a few Advanced Manifestation Stage practitioners could break it.Old Tomb Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 160 – Sky Flame Mountain Range *Numerous complicated and intercrossing tunnels.Tunnels:【WDQK】Chapter 170 – Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers *Some rooms are protected with force fields.Force Fields:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden Windfall *There was a Wooden Pole Formation around the room full of Symbol Puppets.Wooden Pole Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 174 – Symbol Puppet Resources Found *Twenty three thousand Pure Yuan Pills.Pure Yuan Pill:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden WindfallPure Yuan Pill:【WDQK】Chapter 170 – Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers *Hundreds of Demon Spirits.Demon Spirits:【WDQK】Chapter 170 – Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers **Are the same grade as the Demonic Jade Water Python.Demon Spirit:【WDQK】Chapter 171 – The Six Soul Treasures *Six Soul Treasures.Soul Treasures:【WDQK】Chapter 171 – The Six Soul Treasures **One being incomplete (Mid grade)Soul Treasures:【WDQK】Chapter 171 – The Six Soul Treasures *Lower and Middle Grade Symbol Puppets.Symbol Puppets:【WDQK】Chapter 174 – Symbol PuppetMiddle Grade Symbol Puppets:【WDQK】Chapter 175 – Middle Ranked Symbol Puppet *10+ Grade 6 Elixirs.Elixirs:【WDQK】Chapter 175 – Middle Ranked Symbol Puppet *Nirvana Heart.Nirvana Heart:【WDQK】Chapter 176 – Sea of Fire References Category:Index Category:Yan City Category:Tombs Category:Tiandu Province Category:Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Great Yan Empire Category:Xuan Region Category:East Xuan Continent